masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:My ME3 Endings
High EMS Destroy (Paragon): After the War, the other races rejoiced that the Reaper threat was dead and buried. Admiral Hackett delivers a speech, about how every race will contribute to galactic society for years to come. The Council will offer every race a place on the Council, and the Relays will be rebuilt with Reaper tech. High EMS Destroy (Renegade): Admiral Hackett will deliver an Ultimatum to any who would rebel against the Council. For now on the Council will be a government of action, not words. The creation of any synthetic or artificial intelligence, will be punishable by death. The council made the mistake of apathy once, they won't repeat it again. Low EMS Destroy (Paragon): They united fleet manage to save the Galaxy, just barely. Since the destruction of the Relays, people must rebuild without the Relays. Even though trillions are separated and resources scarce. Society must go on. Low EMS Destroy (Renegade): Even though they fought as allies, resources can divide even the strongest bonds. Krogan and Turian soldiers duke it out on Earth, mass rioting is common on the Citadel, and the salarians use their natural feat for espionage to advance their status. Even though thousands will die, every species will become stronger by this, and thus the perfect people will be born. Vaporize: Every world in the Milky Way is a cold a baren wasteland. A few embers of society remain, but the whole of government will be barren for thousands of years. Those few who remain will have to rebuild what was lost, or be forgotten forever. High EMS Control (Paragon): After Shepard ascended to a god-like status, he would establish a benevolent dictatorship. He will act as guardian for those who need it, he will act as a sword for those who defy the peace. He will be a loved leader for millennia to come. High Ems Control (Renegade): After all is said and done, Shepard will establish himself as God Emperor forever. He will have legions behind him, and an entire fleet of Reapers ahead of him. Any rebellious children will be crushed, and forgotten. Low EMS Control (Paragon): With the Relays gone, thousands are stranded from their homes and families, Shepard will act as a guilding light for the lost and forgotten. He will lead thousands back to their homes and lead a new society of survivors. Low EMS Control (Renegade): Even though Shepard controls the Reapers, there are rebel that must be crushed in order to usher in his reign. Thousand upon thousands tremble at the sight of Reapers once more, and will continue to even after the Rebellion. High EMS Synthesis (Paragon): The Galaxy has never been so peaceful. Every species acts as one. Everyday worlds are being rebuilt, bigger and better. People can live the lives they desire as Organic and Synthetic has no real meaning in the new order. High EMS Synthesis (Renegade): Instead of acting as one species, they Galaxy acts as one mind. Constantly evolving and changing, making decisions everyday. Though they used to say the Galaxy is the limit, the Mind is not to sure about that. The Mind plans to expand its reach other galaxies, all will become of one mind. Low EMS Synthesis (Paragon): Even though they're thousands of lightyears away. People will use their new found gift to communicate, and set plans for construction. When all reunite, the galaxy will rejoice. Low EMS Synthesis (Renegade): After the crucible fired, Biotics began to experience a spike of power in their abilities. They would use these abilities to sever their link to the rest of the galaxy and subjugated the rest of the galaxy. The other races devolved into primitive beings, bending a knee to their biotic overlords.